


Calanthe and Eist.. Having fun.. In the library

by Lyval



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Grinding, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyval/pseuds/Lyval
Summary: Calanthe having great luck on convincing her usually stubborn husband to stay with her and have fun in the library (spoiler: no they won't be reading books, I meant another kind of fun) despite the bad weather calling for Eist, that old sea dog.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Eist Tuirsach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Kudos: 13





	Calanthe and Eist.. Having fun.. In the library

The drizzle of the morning turned into a huge downpour in the afternoon. The rough roads of Cintra filled with water, the misty windows were moistened by big droplets racing down its glass. Just the light thumping of the drops on the roof of the castle filled the silence of the empty rooms.  
Calanthe was not too fond of such days, as it dampened the mood of everyone and made herself sleepy and unfocused. The King however, normally outside when the weather was good, also loved to go for a stroll when thunder was crashing down on their kingdom. It reminded him of the untamed wild winds of Skellige, his home.  
Calanthe also disliked him going out when rain killed their moods, because he usually was the only one who could brighten the day with his cheerful grins and witty humor when the Queen and the Princess were down. And she feared for his health, like she always did, but confronting him with that was as useless as trying to keep him away from his ships. He was connected to the sea, and on days like this, it called for him.

Eist walked along the carpeted hallways with feathered steps, a heavy cape tied over his left shoulder, thick velvet keeping him from the cold that crept its way into the castle through the tiny cracks in the walls. He was whistling a cheerful lullaby from his youth, emphasising what seemed to be the refrain by drumming along on his thighs. When he came around the corner peeking inside the library in which the Queen sat with furrowed brows and a hand massaging her temple, she looked up and the wrinkles on her forehead vanished.

"Eist, my love. How your craggy face can brighten me up. Isn't the weather hideous?"  
He smiled at her, then inspected the wet scene outside the window.  
"Just about enough wind to make a little seafaring fun", he answered, running a hand through his dark hair. 

"Ah, you old sea dog. Can't ask you when it's about the sky, the shipfolk won't ever admit they're living in constant bad weather up there on their Isles"  
She looked him over, feasting on his handsome looks and dark brows, watching him start to think something up to counter, but then swallowing it down and looking at her with mischievous eyes. She was always teasing when the day didn't turn out to be of her liking, and Eist knew that he would get nothing out of this conversation. His wife had an attitude and would fight with him for fun if it cheered her up. She sighed when she saw that he realised, now not only being bereft of her husband's company for the day, as he was sure to be on his way outside, but also this little fun that she could have made up with awesome sex in the evening.

"Alright. Might have to get myself another husband, this one knows all my tricks AND won't play along anymore"  
He laughed at her, then approached his wife with soft eyes. 

"My beautiful Queen", he sighed, brushing over her long brown hair and smoothing out her furrowed eyebrows.  
"I hate to see you darken up like this when Thor is sending a little rain downwards. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"You could stay?", she suggested.  
"Stay? Where am I going?"  
"Outside"  
He laughed again, then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"You don't want me to go outside?"  
"No", she admitted, gripping his sleeve and pulling him downwards to kiss her with tender lips.  
"I want you to stay with me, inside. Read something to me, or tell me some tales of your years on sea. please"

Looking out the window once more, he untied the cape and let it fall on the stone floor.  
"Alright"

He picked her up from the chair and carried her to the big windowsill, which was an enormous block of stone made cozy with expensive carpets and wool pillows that Calanthe had arranged for Ciri to have a comfortable place to read. Eist sat her down, grabbed more pillows and put them on a pile to keep the light fabric of her dress away from the cold stone wall.  
He sat down with her, positioning his wife between his legs and letting her rest against his stomach, one big arm tied around her and the other playing with her hair.

"What do you want me to talk about?" he asked sweetly. His breath tingled against her hair. She sunk into him, closing her eyes in glee.  
"How about where you got this scar from"   
She lightly tugged his sleeve further up, revealing a half moon scar that looked as if something had tried to take a bite out of his arm but got stuck with its teeth.   
"It's an embarrassing story, are you sure you wouldn't rather want to hear about that one?" , he asked, brushing over her hair and pointing at another, longer scar that went from his elbow in a curve to the middle of his arm.   
"No, you told me about that one plenty of times. Tell me about this one, you always kept quiet about it", she insisted and kissed his hand. 

"Alright, if you wish to hear it, I will tell you.   
Well, I was a young lad. Never seen the coasts of Nilfgaard back then, or the fields of Cintra. In Skellige, it is custom to elect the King from the Jarls of the 7 clans. It is not usual to have a family dynasty, like here, and the children of the last King have the same chances of becoming the next ruler as the children of the other clans.   
So while all the offspring of the clans participated in the challenge that would determine who would win the throne and the loyalty of the people of Skellige, including me and my siblings, we got to the shores in the south and had to fight a sea hag. Never seen a sea hag at that time, but Bran did, so we both walked along the cliffs and there is this horrible looking female with damp felted hair and crazy eyes, searching frantically in the high reed. And Bran said to me I could take this one and that I only had to tackle it down and then drag it back home in a net, so I lay in wait and pounce on it. Turns out it was a daughter of Clan Brokvar and Bran fooled me, watching and laughing his ass off. That beast bit me when I put the net over her, hence that damn scar on my arm. How should I have known that's not what a sea hag looks like?"  
He chuckled so hard that Calanthe shook with him, an amused grin on his wife's face. 

"Bran ultimately won, that sly bastard, not that I wouldn't grant him the throne. He's a good man, and a good King. I nearly beat him but was the second, so he made me the Jarl of Skellige, which is a great honour and gives me the leadership over Skellige's warships and overall defence.   
Later Bran wanted me to marry that horrendous beast as an apology to clan Brokvar, but I threatened to sail off with his army and pledge myself to the glorious Queen Calanthe of Cintra if he tried. Even then I had been under your spell, even before you married Roegner. I hadn't met you yet, of course, but the ballads about your battles and your beauty were sung in every pub. And when I finally met you, the spell you had over me ruled over my every decision"

They looked at each other longingly until Calanthe pulled him in for a sweet kiss.   
"I love how you turn into a man of many words as soon as there is a story to tell. I never met a man as mesmerizing as you"   
"And I never met a woman quite as enchanting as you", he murmured, shifting so that she sunk into the pillows on his side and leaning over her with wandering eyes.

"When I first met you, you looked wild with your salty locks and your broad chest, leather and fur all over you. You looked like I imagined a man from Skellige would look like, but much more handsome. You gained a lot of wrinkles since then, and thank god you listened to me when I told you to get rid of the beard, but all in all you are the same man. The same charm. How your reckless stare gave me tingles inside, I pleasured myself that night just thinking about you and your strong arms", she whispered, staring into his eyes as he began to touch her body.

"When I first layed my eyes on you", he growled, kissing her neck, "you wore a golden dress and your hair open with a braided crown. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, standing in such grace next to that old man who didn't cherish you with one look. I knew I could be your equal and make you happy, but what can a man do? You can believe me, I celebrated all night when I heard about Roegner's death and then entered the sea still hammered the next morning on my way to Cintra. The first time you turned down my proposal, unfortunately"

Calanthe stared at his lips, clawing her hands into his upper arms. "Good thing I said yes the fourth time. I would have missed out"

She rolled on top of him, forcefully rubbing along his arms and grinding down on his crotch. Eist sucked in air, watching her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Causing friction. I need you, right now"  
"Love, we're in the library. The door is half open. Shouldn't we go.. somewhere more private?"  
"It's more fun like this", she grinned, hitting his growing erection just perfectly right, and he bit on his lip to not moan sinfully loud.  
"We.. can't undress. Anyone might come in.. anytime", he panted, Calanthe giving him no time to breath.  
"Then let's not undress. I know your body, and you know mine. We lick and stroke and love it every night, but how about we try to come.. Like this?"  
She rocked her hips forward just like she would do if he was inside of her, feeling his hard tip against the fabric of her dress. Eist looked up at her, still biting down on his lip.

"You.. want us to do it like this?"  
"See if you can make me cum. I'm used to you being inside of me, but how hot would it be if you could make me come for you with your dick in your pants. Me coming for you fully dressed. Me being so wet for you without even touching your skin"  
Eist's breathing grew harder and he placed his hands on her hips, helping her grind herself onto him, causing as much friction as possible. She closed her eyes, small whimpers escaping her lips, softly mouthing his name while massaging his arm muscles.

"You're so hard against me, I can feel you right against my clit", Calanthe panted, keeping her voice down. The sound of fabric rubbing against each other grew faster.  
"I will make you cum just by pushing against you. You're so desperate for me you will come with just the friction against your heat", Eist mumbled while she humped into him, circling and grinding while he pushed upwards, harder and harder.

"This is so good", she moaned, her body moving from left to right, grinding down on his hard erection, hands wandering into his short wavy hair. "How are you doing this to me?"  
Eist suddenly pushed her from above him and fell over her, kissing her heatedly while positioning her on the pillows so that he had a good angle to grind down hard into her heat. She opened her legs broadly and he fell into the gap, pushing up and down and moaning against her lips while her hands wandered along his back. He applied hard pressure, focusing on her clit, and Calanthe's moans grew louder and harsher, seemingly very pleasured.

He was too big to roll him over, so she whimpered "up" to get him on his knees so she could meet him there and grind them both together, embracing each other in a tight hug that left no room between their bodies. They grew sweaty and hot under their clothes, and Eist's hand tried to wander down to rub her clit, but she pushed it away.  
"Eist, you can make me cum without that. You have me nearly over the edge, you're so good. Just fuck me harder with your pants on", she groaned in arousal, and then bit on her tongue to not scream out when he hit her so good she feared she would come right then and there.  
"God, Eist", she whimpered, and he pushed against her even harder until she rubbed herself against him frantically, eyes rolling back.

"I'm coming, God, Eist, oh-", she breathed out harshly, loosing all grip and falling against him while he, too, reached his climax feeling her stiffen up against him. He moaned loudly, releasing into his pants and falling against his wife, breathing heavily.

When their chests finally heaved and sunk at a normal speed they moved their heads to face each other and chuckled like teenagers, limbs entangled and pillows all over the place, but too tired to move yet. Calanthe reached out for Eist's hand and he took it into his, squeezing it affectionately.

"What are you getting me into in my old days. My back won't live another of your bedchamber games", he grinned, struggling to move closer to his wife to stroke through her messy hair.  
"Hush, old man", she laughed and brought their lips together, breathing his scent in and moving her body into his. They remained in this tight hug, kisses slow and gentle, until rapid small footsteps echoed in the hallway just outside of the library, small Ciri on her way to show her grandmother a shining bug she found or another dance she had invented. Eist let go of his wife with a big sigh and propped himself up, helping Calanthe up when he saw her still exhausted state. It was nice to see that they had managed to grow old together, something not only the people of Skellige and Cintra had bet against, but also the King and Queen themselves, seeing as both of them were moody warriors that couldn't resist a fight. But having Calanthe here, exhausted from semi-sex on a rainy evening of a boring day, sweaty strands of greying hair patched to her forehead, trying to look representable to not make her granddaughter suspicious of what they were doing alone again, was a wonderful gift from fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii hope you liked it! I have a few other Calanthe/Eist fics on Ao3, so check them out if you're desperate for more of those two like me (Though you'll probably see that my range of words is quite similar, as I am the same author) . I try to make more of them because a) I love them and love writing fics about them and b) there are not nearly enough fics about them, so maybe you want to upload a C/E fic on here too? I would be very happy to read it, I know there are so many talented people out there who just should take the courage and upload their works, I promise the only thing you're getting is love.


End file.
